The Power of Lanterns
by GuardianArthur
Summary: This story is about rogue lanterns who join together to help the weak Meet the main heroes of this tale James Green Lantern Kurra Blue Lantern Gore Yellow lantern Mikklo Orange Lantern Arthur Red Lantern


**The Power of Lanterns**

**By: Arthur Cavazos**

**Chapter One: Clan of Lanterns**

**A loud boom is heard and the live of all animals run to safety and another boom is heard.**

**Arthur: Damn it Gore would you get the damn thing, you got more muscle!**

**Gore: I do not like this type beast there all sloppy and oozy I can't get a grip on it boss!**

**Mikklo: No that thing got my lantern battery I must have my darling, no one get it, it's MINE, MINE, MINE!**

**Kurra: Make way for hope, cause she's about to give the smack down to this punk, out of the way Art!**

**Arthur: For the love of god. (A red cage appears and holds the oozing monster in place) There no more ooze monster bothering us. Kurra, call the man of the hour and tell him we…..uh got his little pet.**

**Kurra: Sure thing Mister, I'm the boss of this little rogues group. Red lantern piece of crap.**

**Gore: Good it's over and I was hoping for that bonus but seeing the time it's midnight, good bye bonus.**

**Mikklo: my battery is save, did that monster hurt, no, no, no don't speak father is here and not a minute late.**

**Everyone in the group stare at Mikklo while he holds his own lantern battery like his own son.**

**The group began to talk about things, while Kurra is calling the man who waits for the return of his pet named Akillmon who had caused damage to city of New York Central Park.**

**Kurra: Their boss man what now, more odd jobs for the weekend to pay this month's rent?**

**Arthur: At least we make money if not that plan of yours of staying in space forever would have been you're master plan for Mikklo, not everyone else**

**Gore: Hate when they fight, it's like being at mom's and pop's all over again. Months have gone bye and still you two fight.**

**Mikklo: And they say I'm harsh, but I cut lines and cheat at tests, but this is just brutal to watch.**

**As the leader, Arthur Red Lantern, fights with the team's phone operator, Kurra Blue Lantern, The Muscle, Gore Yellow Lantern, and Spy, Mikklo Orange lantern, find a way back home and leave the two with their rage to keep them warm for the night.**

**James: Hey guys, how did the….where is my sis and Arthur at. Please don't tell me their fighting again.**

**James the green lantern, he makes sure the group doesn't fall to pieces and buys the gang of two aliens, sister, and longtime friend food.**

**Elsewhere we have Arthur and Kurra sharing a jacket and walking home.**

**Arthur: man why we leave our lantern battery at the hotel, you had to make me leave it behind, you said, "Don't bring the damn thing, that ooze monster might get it, like Mikklo", why do I listen you.**

**Kurra: Because I know you like me you red ring wearing pervert, you always look at me when I'm asleep, and when I playing my music you lay you're head on my shoulder.**

**Arthur: Don't make me laugh I would never lay my head on your shoulder, or do I look at you when you're sleeping, I would rather date a monkey from the New York Zoo.**

**All night the two partners in crime have been walking and talking about each other, but not in a good way, this happens every day when the two fight. But this night seemed to be different for a reason.**

**Arthur: Final we're home, I going to my room at letting the room get cold.**

**Kurra: don't forget you got to go to Texas and have lunch with your brother at the mall tomorrow.**

**Arthur: thanks Kurra, and don't forget it's your brother's birthday, and I got you the gift so you can show off again like you do every year. (As he enters we hear a loud blowing noise, which could be the A.C. that he turned on)**

**Kurra: (With a face of a horse on kurra just remembered her own brother's birthday) Thanks…Arthur. (With a blush she turns and enters to her room and shuts the door).**

**Chapter Two: Wanted: Alive and Dead?**

**While the team is sleeping they get call for another job, James goes and gets the phone and answers and find that the team of lanterns have another job to complete.**

**?: You The Power of Lanterns and do you do jobs for cops, agents and other people, because I need you guys to come to Gotham, I will pay for any motel, hotel, just come, I offer a lot of cash.**

**James: oh Gotham never been their but...ok I'll call my team and we're off.**

**As James goes and gets dressed he calls for the team to pack and because his birthday was going to be in a special place this year.**

**Gore: oh why so early, I need my sixteen hour nap, and where are we going I wanted the party at the pizza parlor, and not because they have that new arcade game.**

**Mikklo: I'm with Gore, why so early it's five, and Kurra and Arthur are not even awake yet so again I ask, why the early call.**

**While talking in low voice, he explains they have a job at Gotham and that he always wanted to go their when he was a young boy growing up.**

**The others looking at James, they go and wake Arthur and Kurra and tell them to pack.**

**As the team boarded the train they left and had a time of their lives. Arthur eat a lot, but left some for a special person. Kurra had time read a hundred books while she listen to her music. Gore found that the train had Arcade Games and with the new one that people we're talking about the last week, Justice Gods Among us, and he was happy. Mikklo was enjoying his ride while he was spotting the ladies and even leaving his lantern battery down inside his bag for the first time in three years.**

**James was enjoying that his friends we're enjoying the ride, but he was a little worried that this feeling was going to end once they get to Gotham.**

**Once they arrive, the team are a little scared of the city and it's, uh, scenery, the streets covered in litter and no police in site they we're a little worried if James was ok to do the mission in the town known for crime, murder and not to mention it's super-villains.**

**Arthur: hey James it's ok, the city looks bad I know but look at the bright side of things, at least The Batman let us be here for one of this one mission.**

**James with his down he arises and says this famous line from every boy or girl who wanted to go to Gotham City.**

**James: what are you talking about…..I love it here, it speaks to me! The fresh air, and the scenery, and not to mention that batman, former Green lantern!, yellow lantern!, black lantern! And finally former white lantern! , I'm so freaking out, like Kurra did when Arthur brought that puppy and she was all happy.**

**The team hearing that story again, but they never heard of "Kurra freaking out part" before in their time they worked together.**

**But ignoring the words, they left and headed for The Wayne Tech Building in search of Bruce Wayne, aka The Batman.**

**Gore: wow, nice building they got here, never really imagined they make a building this huge and spend a lot on one big building.**

**Mikklo: you should see metropolis, they got buildings there that make your mind go Boom!**

**As the team enter the building they find the man who called for their help, but the team seemed to be surprised when it was not Bruce Wayne or his butler, Alfred pennyworth, but instead it's his partner.**

**Dick Grayson: Nice to meet you guys, I was the one who called you in action, names Dick Grayson, or better known in Bludhaven as Nightwing.**

**Gore: Dick Grayson, Robin the first boy. (Being rudely interrupted by mikklo)**

**Mikklo: Blunder, why are you calling us in, here I was hoping my idol, batman, but we get the first boy blunder.**

**Arthur: Nice to me you, I'm the leader, I am really sorry for Mikklo, when he came to Earth he love reading batman comics and hearing about him on the news.**

**Dick Grayson: I….see, well hop the ride here was fun for you guys, come in, Bruce is waiting for you guys in his office.**

**Kurra: So who is the guy in the nice suit, he's cute and my type, I bet he has a better house than us**

**James: It's Dick Grayson, the first robin to ever work alongside him for years till he became a man and left the nest, he then became NightWing, and he's based in Bludhaven, one of the worst cities next to Gotham, Gotham and Bludhaven are sister and brother cities.**

**As the team enters the room they see two statues holding the world and with a bat looking symbol on each of the statues hands, arms, and chests, and a giant glass window with a view of Gotham City, from the G.C.P.D. to Falcone shipping yard to Wonder Tower, you can see all of Gotham, but in front of the giant glass was Bruce Wayne, The Batman, The Savior of Gotham City.**

**Bruce Wayne: Nice to meet you all, I see you met with Dick who, with no right to do so, calls you kids up from you're busy days at New York. Hope the train ride was fun for all of you.**

**Arthur: Oh no it was not a bother, really and we did have fun in the train. But what's the case Dick called us in for.**

**Bruce Wayne: It's Solomon Grundy and Bane, they have attacked Gotham and I have been busy with Ivy, Harley, Harvey, Croc, but those two have been working together, and my leg has been broken during my fight with Croc, but Solomon and Bane have been attacking, and Dick has missed them in all their attacks, their like ghost.**

**Arthur: Mr. Grayson being worried he called us up and wanted us to handle it.**

**Mikklo: that's bull, Batman has beaten a lot of villains, you broke Banes back in Night fall, and beaten Grundy in Arkham City, and I don't believe you.**

**Arthur: those we're comics mikklo, and that is different, batman has a broken leg and we can't just. (being rudely interrupted by mikklo again.)**

**Mikklo: i don't care, Bruce Wayne, Batman, had lantern powers, he was a zombie, has the girls, he has beaten superman, so this is just another set back.**

**Dick Grayson: …...show them Bruce, they should see this.**

**As Bruce removes his leg brace, he shows that his leg has not meat, nor a bone, but a machine working as his new leg, this happen during the fight with Croc after he was going to rob the Gotham Museum.**

**Bruce: You see why?, this is a prototype and it's way too slow, and I can't move with this damn thing, and besides you know how many people think my leg was cut in accident here at Wayne Tech, this place has been accident free for years, but if people see who batman his then Bruce Wayne will be history.**

**Mikklo: I…I…never. I'm sorry, we will do the mission and beat Grundy and Bane, and even it takes our lives.**

**To be continued.**


End file.
